


Sketch

by rikkafish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkafish/pseuds/rikkafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is learning to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catlockholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlockholmes/gifts).



> for cc aka tumblr user notanowl ♥ happy early birthday!!!

A muscle in John's leg was twitching. It had been twitching for the last couple of minutes, and it was about to drive him insane. He really needed to shift his leg. Maybe if he just...

"Stop fucking squirming!"

John made a face and put his leg back. Maybe the small movement had been enough to get rid of the twitching.

"What's taking so long?" he asked with a heavy sigh. "Seriously, you didn't tell me it was going to take forever."

"It hasn't even been ten minutes," Karkat snapped back, bent over a sketchbook with a pencil clutched so hard in his hand that John was sure it was going to break.

"You said you were doing a quick sketch, not drawing the next damn Mona Lisa," John replied. He was failing at keeping the irritation out of his voice. Karkat had announced a week ago that he was going to learn how to draw, and would occasionally make people stop and pose for him. John was today's victim. He'd been lucky enough to evade it until now.

Karkat never let anyone see the finished drawings. He would sit and sketch and erase and scrape pencil across paper, eyebrows knit together and tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, then when he was done, he'd close his book and stomp off.

John had tried to look at the sketchbook once. Karkat had nearly socked him in the eye, and had yelled at him for six minutes about privacy.

"Look, just shut the fuck up and sit still," Karkat said. "I'm still learning, I can't just throw something together and be done in three minutes. Suck it up."

John felt a little guilty for getting irritated now. He should encourage Karkat to get a hobby, and maybe drawing was the one for him.

"Besides, I just finished," Karkat said, sitting up straight and staring down at the sketch. "You can move now."

John let out a grateful groan and shifted his legs, stretching his arms and back. "Thank god," he said. "Can I see it?"

He could see that Karkat's initial reaction was to slam the book shut and stomp off, which he was expecting. He was just asking to be nice at this point. So it was a surprise when Karkat looked angry, then concerned, then nervous.

"Yeah," he said. "Here." He shoved the book into John's hands, a slight red tint to his cheeks.

John was still too surprised to really do anything at first, eyes wide as he watched Karkat for any negative reaction. When Karkat continued to sit there, arms crossed and an expression somewhere between complete nerves and rage, not doing anything but waiting, John looked down.

It wasn't a very good drawing. The proportions were wrong, and it didn't really resemble John at all, except the fact that he had dark hair and glasses. The pose was awkward, and his face looked like he was in pain. However, on the side of drawing, small, like Karkat was ashamed of it, was a small heart. Oh. Well.

John smiled, and Karkat sat up a bit straighter at that reaction.

"What do you think?" he asked, sounding angry and worried at the same time.

"I think it's perfect," John replied.

That was apparently not the reaction Karkat expected, and John could see the anger building up inside him. Karkat was practically inflating with it, and John knew he was about to get an earful of ranting.

So he cut it all off with a short, but firm, kiss to Karkat's lips.

When John pulled back, he could see a difference immediately. Karkat's rage had dissolved into surprise and just a tad bit of confusion.

"I think it's perfect because you drew it," John explained. "And I think you're perfect."

Karkat crossed his arms. "That's the most over-romantic bullshit I've ever had the misfortune of hearing, and I've heard a lot of over-romantic bullshit in my life," he said, but John could tell he was pleased anyway.

"And you're gonna hear a lot more," John promised.

Karkat shrugged, taking his sketchbook back. "I guess I won't be able to stop you, seeing as you are constantly spewing whatever comes to your think pan out of your gaping face hole without any regard for anyone's feelings," he said.

"Right, and you're so much better," John said with a snort.

Karkat gave him a look, and John silenced any further protests with another kiss.


End file.
